So Hot !
by Gaypowa
Summary: Blaine, Puck et Finn se font plaisir dans la salle chant !


**COUCOU ! Voici un nouveau défi donné par qui ? Et bah par ma chère Jukeipe !**

**Ca devait être un threesome Blaine x Puck x Finn. La rating M n'est pas là pour rien.**

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

Ce n'était un scoop pour personne. Blaine était devenu quelqu'un d'autoritaire et de particulièrement irritant et agaçant.

Après son coup de gueule consistant à savoir si oui ou non il chanterait un solo aux Nationals, Jake avait appelé son demi-frère Puck à la rescousse vu qu'il connaissait mieux Blaine que lui, il pourrait peut-être le résonner. Sauf que Puck était nul en ce qui consistait de donner des conseils, donc il demanda à son meilleur ami, Finn, de venir avec lui.

Ils trouvèrent Blaine dans la salle du Glee Club en train de faire du piano. Ils entrèrent doucement et Blaine tourna la tête pour voir qui venait le déranger.

Il fronça ses épais sourcils quand il vit que Finn et Puck se tenaient debout devant lui.

- «Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là les mecs ?», demanda Blaine en retournant à son piano.

Aucun des deux autres garçons ne prit la parole. C'est en recevant un coup dans les côtes de la part de son ami à crête que Finn parla :

- «Hum.. Quelqu'un nous a dit que... Tu prenais la grosse tête en ce moment..»

Blaine arrêta ce qu'il faisait pour se tourner avec un air choqué, qui avait osé dire une chose pareille ?

- «Qui a dit ça ?! Ce n'est pas vrai !», s'exclama le plus petit en se levant de son siège.

Voyant que Finn ne savait plus quoi dire, Puck prit le relais.

- «Ecoute mec, ce Glee Club a déjà connu une diva égocentrique du nom de Rachel Berry, il en a pas besoin d'une nouvelle.»

Finn rit à cette remarque. C'est vrai que son ex petite-amie était une personne très spéciale.

Blaine soupira.

- «C'est pas ma faute si les autres sont jaloux. Je suis le meilleur en tout.», fit-il fier de lui.

- «Non, je ne pense pas. Niveau baise, c'moi le pro mon vieux.», plaisanta Puckerman.

- «Tu veux parier ?», provoqua le mignon petit brun.

Un sourire arrogant et pervers débarqua sur la figure du juif.

Il s'approcha avec une démarche sûre. Une fois devant le jeune brun, il lui attrapa les hanches fermement et le colla à lui.

Blaine pouvait sentir l'odeur viril et masculine de Puck et ça le rendait fou.

Puck n'attendit pas plus longtemps et écrasa ses lèvres sur celles d'Anderson. Derrière eux, il y'avait un Finn perdu.

Blaine avait passé ses mains sous le pull de Puck pour pouvoir caresser les pectoraux puissants et les abdos dessinés de son ami.

Puck gémissait sous les caresses de l'autre garçon. Et la bosse énorme qui était dans son jean moulant prouvait bien son excitation actuelle.

Finn se racla la gorge pour montrer qu'il était toujours bien présent dans la salle.

Puck se détacha des lèvres du petit pour regarder son meilleur ami. Il était tellement rouge qu'on aurait dit qu'il allait exploser.

Puck de précipita vers son ami et se mit à l'embrasser, même si Finn était plus que surpris, il se laissa faire car son meilleur ami avait des lèvres de Dieu.

Finn plaqua son bassin contre celui de l'autre garçon et ils gémirent en même temps.

- «Je vois que t'es excité. Tant mieux.», murmura Puck à l'oreille de Finn.

Puck posa sa main sur l'entre-jambes de Finn et constata qu'il y'avait du monde dans son caleçon.

Finn cru qu'il allait s'effondrer, les caresses de Puck étaient divines.

- «Anderson, mets toi à genoux et suce Finn !», ordonna le Puckerman.

Ledit Anderson ne se fit pas prier et fonça sur Finn et s'agenouilla. Il commença par enlever la ceinture et baissa la jean d'un geste habile. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec un caleçon gonflé. Il l'embrassa, le renifla, le toucha. Finn était tout aussi viril que Puck.

Mais il en voulait plus. Donc sans plus attendre, il le baissa et la queue de Finn claqua contre son visage. Une bite blanche, épilée, longue et épaisse. Un vrai régale pour les yeux.

Blaine lécha les couilles de Finn légèrement recouvertes de poils. Puis il prit la queue du géant dans sa bouche, avec beaucoup de mal, mais il y arriva.

Finn lâchait des râles de plaisir, Anderson savait se servir de sa putain de bouche.

Puck qui voulait sa part baissa son jean et révéla un sexe éveillé et en pleine forme. Contrairement à Finn, Noah ne s'épilé pas. Par contre les proportions du sexe était assez similaire à celles de Finn.

Il approcha sa queue de la bouche d'Anderson et celui-ci s'attaqua à la queue de son ami. Le goût du sexe de Noah était plus épicé, plus enivrant. Blaine avait le nez dans les poils pubiens de Puck, une odeur purement viril.

Le sexe de Blaine lui faisait mal. Il baissa donc son jean d'une main commença à se branler.

Finn approcha à nouveau son sexe de Blaine. Blaine prit les deux sexes dans sa bouche experte. Finn et Puck gémissaient comme des animaux en chaleur.

Avec Finn, ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement.

- «On passe à la suite.», lâcha Puck dans un gémissement.

Il se releva avec un sourire pas très innocent sur le visage. Puck l'entraîna jusqu'au piano et le fit se retourner. Il avait une magnifique vue sur le cul du brun.

Il s'abaissa et écarta les fesses de Blaine et commença a lécher son anus pour le dilater un maximum. Il y entra un doigt, puis deux, les faisant entrer et sortir, puis il mit un troisième. Blaine laissait des soupirs de plaisir s'échapper de ses lèvres.

Une fois qu'il jugea que Blaine était assez dilaté il se releva se frotta son sexe contre son entrée.

- «T'as ce qu'il faut, j'espère ?», demanda le brun impatient d'avoir la queue du Puckerman en lui.

Puck alla vers son jean et prit deux capotes. Il en donna une à Finn en lui faisant un clin d'œil et déroula l'autre sur sa bite.

Il se remit derrière Blaine et entra d'un coup sa bite en lui. Blaine cria son plaisir d'avoir le Puckausaure en lui.

Il baisait sauvagement Blaine.

- «Finn, prépare moi, car je veux sentir ta putain de grosse queue en moi.», ordonna Puck qui suait comme une bête.

L'intéressé n'était pas sûr de savoir comment s'y prendre, mais il était bien trop excité pour faire marche arrière maintenant.

Il se mit à genoux et écarta les fesses de son meilleur ami pour découvrir un anus quelque peu velu. Il approcha son visage de l'entrée et commença à lécher l'anneau de chair. Il entra deux doigts d'un coup, ce qui fit crier Puck de joie.

- «Ouh putain que c'est bon.», fit-il alors qu'il martelait toujours les fesses de Blaine.

Finn se releva et mit la capote sur son sexe. Il approcha de l'entrée mais n'entra pas.

- «Hudson, enfonce cette putain de bite en moi !», railla le jeune homme à la crête.

Finn obéit et entra d'un coup son sexe imposant dans l'anus serré de Puck. Celui-ci cria de douleur.

Finn n'en tenu pas compte et commença à entrer et sortir avec force.

Puck avait l'impression qu'on lui déchirait le cul. Ce qui était un peu le cas d'ailleurs. Mais la douleur laissa place à un plaisir immense.

Ils étaient tous au bord de la jouissance. Blaine s'assit par terre et continua à se branler. Puck et Finn se branlèrent chacun d'un côté du visage d'Anderson.

Blaine annonça bien vite qu'il allait jouir et ce fut le cas quelques instants plus tard. Il cria sa jouissance. Des jets blancs atterrirent sur son torse.

Finn fut le prochain, il éjacula sur la visage de Blaine, de longs jets blancs s'écrasèrent sur tout son visage. Finn tremblait, c'était le meilleur orgasme de sa vie.

- «Oh.. Oh je vais lâcher la sauce.», lâcha Puck qui avait les yeux fermés.

Il approcha le visage d'Anderson -toujours recouvert de la semence de Finn- et le força à prendre sa bite dans sa bouche. Après quelques vas et viens, la queue de Puck éclata dans la bouche du petit brun et juta le plus intensément. Blaine avala jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Il nettoya le sexe de Noah et s'allongea par terre.

Après quelques instants, ils se rhabillèrent et se dirigèrent vers les toilettes pour nettoyer ce que Blaine avait sur le visage.

* * *

**Et bah voilà. Une petite review ? :'c**

**Bisous bisous.**

**Kéz.**


End file.
